Lina Potter
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Lina Potter, Fem!Harry. Have you ever wondered what would hapin if James and Lily didn't die but was staged by Dumbledore? What if it was all a ruse he was the one who was really be hind torturing Neville's parent's? Evil!Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Dark!Voldy Fem!Harry! Fem!Harryx you have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Lina has red hair and green eye's that change's color. I own nothing.**

* * *

Lina Potter prolong 6 years.

_A 6 year old Luna was glaring at the pig man as she called him openly._

_''I'm not a freak, your the one who lied!'' Lina snapped._

_''Vernon...'' Lina's aunt warned she never allowed Vernon to do anything more then brake two or three bone's._

_He wasn't listening this time as he slapped Lina so hard she hit the wall, she slopped to the floor. Dulley watched scared, as Lina lifted her head just before Vernon started hitting her. She bit back a scream of pain not going to let him know her pain._

_''I'll learn it! And the moment I learn how to turn you into something, I'll turn you into something to put in a potion!'' Lina manged out smirking he picked her up by the hair and though her into the cubert a sickening crack was heard._

_''You'll be in there for three months with out food!'' Vernon snarled locking it._

_3 years later._

_Lina watched amused as Death Eaters where throwing spell's at her only for the wards to repel them. One of them walked slowly to her, testing out his theory it work he was next to Lina before he pulled out a lawn chair and watched._

_''Popcorn?'' Lina offered grinning he tried one and started eating wile they both watched._

**O_O~O_O~O_O**

''Up! Get Up! You idiot girl!'' Petunia screamed.

Lina woke annoyed at that voice and glared at the door. ''I'm up.''

''Hurry up and don't burn anything!'' auntie said.

''Then you cook is your still on about that!'' Lina snapped. ''Anyone ever tell you. you sound like a banshee?'' Lina added.

Her auntie didn't say anything knowing if she did she would only end up losing the fight. Lina heard the frying pan be put on the stove and turned over, she had been having a good dream she knew as bit's of her memory's.

She let out a yawn before picking up a arm band and after pulling of a spider she put it on, it was her mothers, she learned having met Snape thanks to Mr. Malfoy. She had also met the Weasly twins and could tell them apart, having met Charily and Bill shortly after the twins they where owl pal's not that they knew about her relative's. She wasn't beaten thanks to her wandless magic, she had fun pranking with the twins.

Lina walked to the stove she had bad ass Gothic cloths, she loved the Gothic stuff she never liked cute thing's much. She also hate's pink Lina yawned before turning over the bacon as her uncle came in.

''Comb your hair!'' Vernon barked by way of morning greeting.

''I brushed it, it's only curls a lady asked where to get her hair done like mine the other day.'' Lina stated he glared not like me talking back.

''Watch your mouth or else!'' He threatened.

''Or else what?'' Lina asked she will talk back when someone ticked her of or she hate's them or even just for kicks to see there face's.

He was quiet making Lina smirk turning the egg's as Dulley came in.

''Morning Dulley, happy birth day.'' Lina grinned, Dulley was a normal sized boy but was strong. Often beating up the boy's that had tried to kiss her.

''Morning Lina, thanks!'' He smiled brightly.

''Have fun with ripping paper.'' Lina grinned placing the plate's down.

''I will.'' He smiled sitting next to Lina, Vernon and Petunia looked like they wanted to brake up the two but didn't.

Petunia went to get the phone wile, Vernon and Lina watched Dulley open his gift's. Petunia came in to find Dulley get splashed with a bit of water. Lina laughed her card had done it just a bit so he wouldn't need to change but enof to get his face.

''Oi!'' He huffed before laughing him self, Vernon and Petunia had to admit the two where good friends, and that Lina was good for Dulley but they still wanted the girl dead.

''Bad news Miss. Figg's has broken her leg and can't that her.'' Petunia said and Lina and Dulley grinned at etch other.

''How about Marg?'' He asked.

''Don't be silly she hate's the girl.'' Petunia said. Lina felt the same about the woman.

''What about your friend?'' Vernon said.

''She's out for the week.'' Petunia said.

''You could just leave me here.'' Lina suggested.

''And come back to fine the house in ruins.'' Petunia said making Lina's lip's twitch up. ''We could take her...And leave her in the car.''

''Are you mad that cars new!'' Vernon said both Dulley and Lina twitched trying not to laugh.

''It was an accident! I wont do it again!'' Lina giggled after saying that, making Dulley chuckle.

''And it wasn't all her fault, I lit the fire cracker.'' Dulley said.

''But I was the one that made it bigger.'' Lina told him.

''True but mom and dad told you to do what I said, and I said to make it bigger.'' Dulley stated the two looked like they swallowed a lemon.

''I throw it.'' Lina argued.

''But how where you to know it would land in the car? The parking lot was full of cars and it just hapined to be ours.'' Dulley finally said making Lina burst out laughing.

''True that!'' Lina chuckled, Petunia's lip's twitched amused but didn't let on.

''Oh there here!'' Petunia said upon hearing the door bell.

''Mask's on!'' Lina said placing her indifferent face on, Dulley his brat look.

Pierce a boy that looked like a rat, Lina dodged his attempt to kiss her Dulley looked like he wanted to punch him but help him self back. They set out, once there they got ice cream, Lina went with strawberry the only thing pink she like's next to sakura blossom's. She had fun, she stopped at the lion's pit, then they went to the reptile's she stopped at a big snake. Dulley and the others went on to the next one.

''Bet your lonely.'' Lina said reading the Brazil and was raised in the zoo.

''It isss.'' The snake answered Lina smiled.

''Would you like to go to Brazil?'' Inquired Lina.

''Yesss.'' it replied a shout made her twitched and the snake jump.

''MR. DRUSLEY, DULLEY YOU WONT BE LEAVE WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING!'' Pierce deafening yelled, Lina moved out of the way Dulley giving an apologetic glance before knocking her down.

It hapined so fast Lina barley had time to get Dulley out the way, the glass was there then gone Pierce and Vernon fell in with howl's of horror. The snake slithered out fast.

''Thanksss amiga.'' and slithered away.

The owner gave Petunia some tea and was bewildered, Lina felt bad about him but was too amused. Dulley and Pierce told execrated story's but that worst thing for Lina was Pierce calming down enof to say.

''Lina was talking to it isn't that right Lina?'' Both Lina and Dulley sent him glare's.

Lina as soon as Pierce was gone dash to try and get to the cupboard but unlike meany clean attempt's she failed this one. He got a bit of hair only for Lina to keep going and pull said hair out. She didn't stop and locked her self in the cupboard.

* * *

**How did you like? R&R XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**

**I would just like to thank my everyone who R&R'd and are following my story! And sorry for the wait!**

* * *

_Lina as soon as Pierce was gone dashed to try and get to the cupboard but unlike many clean attempts she failed this one. He got a bit of hair only for Lina to keep going and pull said hair out. She didn't stop and locked herself in the cupboard._

**O_O~O_O~I_I**

By time Lina was aloud out it was the end of school. She yawned coming out Dulley had broken a lot of his thing's thanks to his friend's. He had tripped Miss. Figg's he had told her making her snicker the old bat had it coming. Lina knew the lady was watching the house, and that the lady knew of her living conditions and had yet to report it.

Lina spent a lot of time at Gringotts she and Griphook her new bank manager, had been working through the many loopholes to get her into the Potter vault's, as well as the other vault's she's initialized to. It was Griphook who held her key's in till she could use them there was only one vault she couldn't get into.

It was the school fund vault, oh well she'd get it later. She had bought a lot of books and prank item's. She took Dulley a few time's they were close, and Lina knew that if one of his friends went to fare, no one would find the body. It went for everyone but his father since his dad was stronger it was best to do as his dad said.

Lina laughed at Dulley's uniform for his school. He blushed a Weasley red the parent's glared at her.

''Dulley why don't you tell them about the school you got in, it's better then some place that teach's abuse.'' Lina sighed chuckling.

''What school?'' Petunia asked slightly surprised.

''He got into GriffinRock it's a school for kids with a bright futcher, he'll be able to follow his goal.'' Lina smiled at Dulley who smiled back.

''I want to become a lawyer.'' Dulley muttered blushing.

''I didn't do his work for him I just helped him learn what was needed.'' Lina stated. ''Doing his work himself he will have a more open variety of school's.''

Petunia and Vernon looked like they had been his with a brick. '_Now what you going to do?_' Lina smirked slightly.

''Ya Lina helped me study, you told her to do my work but if she had, I wouldn't even know how to count.'' Dulley stated smiling at Lina.

''I didn't even use any 'M' to help him, he just needed a study partner.'' Lina stated again Vernon and Petunia didn't know what to say to that. ''I'll be in the cubert.'' Lina called before leaving to her cubert.

The next day...

Lina yawned coming out of her cubert, she walked into the kitchen finding a horrible smell. Petunia was dying some of Lina's clothes grey.

''There's no need for that, the letter should be here any day now.'' Lina stated starting on there food.

''What letter?'' Dulley asked walking in Vernon not fare.

''For Hogwarts.'' Lina stated.

''You're not going!'' Vernon glared.

''To have un trained magic is dangerous! You've been trying to stamp it out! Do you know how dangerous it is? It could result in all of your death's it's lucky it didn't hapin yet!'' Lina said. ''Stamping out magic is like trying to get you to think of something other than drill's at work!''

Petunia went white as did Vernon, Dulley paled.

''Lily mentioned something about that a long time ago, I didn't think it was true.'' Petunia said horrified.

''My magic is like the blood flowing through you, if I don't have magic then I will die it's that simple.'' Lina explained. ''You can't take my magic, that's on you the only reason I'm still here is because I need my letters. I'll leave the moment I have it.'' Lina sighed just as the click and the mail came.

Lina left to get the mail,after giving them there's she looked at the letter. It had green ink her name and no return address, sighing she opened it after reading.

''Can I see?'' Dulley asked Lina handed it to him.

''I'll bring you back some candy's, and I'll write to you.'' Lina said getting up to hug him.

''You're like a little sister to me, don't forget that.'' Dulley muttered returning the hug.

Lina left after that going to Gringotts, after getting her thing's she finally got to her wand. The shop had old magic running in the wood, Lina smiled slightly. After intro with the owner they didn't have to search because Lina had her wand prepared months ago. Her wand is the merge of the founders wands and merlins, she also get's there staff's.

The staff's having merged were a multi of colors, it had the house colors. The shape was that of a poll and at the top a phoenix it looked as if it would fly off at any moment it was also on fire, purple fire. I noticed that it wouldn't burn anything unless I wanted it to.

My wand had the same swirl of colors but the handle was like a silver grate. Inside you could see a white energy as if a mini dragon was trapped, I stared in wonder at the cold from it. I strapped my wand into the holster, and my staff to my back. I walked out in pride to the pet shop, my other thing's were in my pockets shrunken.

I noticed Fred and George with some other redheads. I giggled slightly. ''Gred, Feorge!'' I cried jumping onto Fred's back giggling.

''Lina!'' George chuckled making me grin.

''Hey did you get those cards I sent you two?'' I asked resting my chin on Fred's shoulder slightly.

''Yes, and could you get of your heavy!'' Fred grunted making me snicker.

''What's wrong Freddy can't hold up a little girl?'' I questioned making him huff.

Their family was dumbstruck, making me giggle. I jumped down giggling at Fred's pouting I took note of them buying an owl, and all the stuff they had.

''You know a shrinking charm would help with those.'' I pointed out The plump lady looked as if she hadent thought of that before charming their thing's and putting them in her pocket.

I looked around slightly not feeling a connection, I felt something at the back of the shop. ''Ah miss! That's-'' I uncovered a crate I heard something as if scared.

I opened it to find another cage I scowled at the man before turning back my face soft. ''It's okay that mean man can't hurt you know.'' I cooed the little dragon well part dragon, snake and phoenix.

He was mostly black with white flames at the tip of the tail and wings.''Your handsome aren't you~'' I cooed again taking note that he could breath white flames but they didn't hurt. ''And you're coming with me.'' At this the man glared.

''You can't take him, I have a lot of money coming for him!'' He growled.

''Did you know it's against the law to sell such a creature?'' I glared having taken Bladder out.

''_I want to go with missstresssss._'' Bladder hissed.

''The girl is right, you are under arrest!'' Arthur growled his wand out his wife had her's out as well.

''Alright! He's free you can even have an owl and food shipments for both!'' He said wide eyed.

''And they can pick out their pet free as well?'' Lina pressed.

''Fine, according to the law if he wants to come with me that's fine so it could just be a mishap.'' The Weasley kids got their pets Ron a grey owl, Ginny a golden cat, Fred got a lizard and George a black owl.

Lina got a snowy owl and the food for them. Just as they were making their way out the man cast a spell at Lina. Bladder blocked the spell with his fire, Lina and the Weasley's turned to glare at the man.

''I didn't want to do this but I am now within my rights. I Lina Ruby Rose Potter Black here by take ownership of Magical Menagerie and if you ever try to cast a spell to harm me or my friends your house and magic itself will be mine!'' Lina's voice was unrivaled a parchment popped over and scribbled something before incinerating.

Lina smirked knowing someone who would love the shop. ''I didn't know you could do that.'' Fred said in mild surprise.

''Ya and you're a Black?'' George wondered.

''Ya Sirius was wrongly accused it was Peter who ratted mom and dad out.'' Lina stated. ''I've been trying to get an a pointment with Maden Bones, but they keep blocking me.''

''Oh and what are you going to do?'' Fred questioned they had left the other Weasley's to spend a little time with Lina.

''Strawberry please.'' Lina told the lady. ''Honestly I'm half ready to brake in, or to just go to her house.'' Lina huffed paying for their ice cream and George chocolat, Fred got razberry.

They chuckled at Lina's huff, she smiled up at them. They had fun they got home by Lina's port key to anywhere Lina left giggling. Months passed Lina was now on the train she smiled at Bladder as he laid his head on her lap.

**R&R hope you liked**


End file.
